The present invention relates generally to biosynthetic processes, and more specifically to organisms having an alkene biosynthetic capability.
Alkenes are commonly produced by cracking the alkanes found in crude oil. Cracking uses heat and a catalyst to decompose alkanes. Generally, alkenes are unsaturated hydrocarbons with one double bond (R—C═C—R). Because of to the inherent property of alkenes being more reactive than alkanes due to the presence of a double bond, alkenes are frequently used in the manufacture of plastics. For example, alkenes are used in the manufacture of polyethene, polyvinylchloride (PVC) and Teflon. Lower alkenes, which are obtained by the cracking of kerosene or petrol, are also commonly used as fuel and illuminant. Some alkenes, such as 1,3-butadiene, styrene and propylene, are particularly useful in manufacturing.
Over 25 billion pounds of butadiene (1,3-butadiene, BD) are produced annually and is applied in the manufacture of polymers such as synthetic rubbers and ABS resins, and chemicals such as hexamethylenediamine and 1,4-butanediol. Butadiene is typically produced as a by-product of the steam cracking process for conversion of petroleum feedstocks such as naphtha, liquefied petroleum gas, ethane or natural gas to ethylene and other olefins. The ability to manufacture butadiene from alternative and/or renewable feedstocks would represent a major advance in the quest for more sustainable chemical production processes
One possible way to produce butadiene renewably involves fermentation of sugars or other feedstocks to produce diols, such as 1,4-butanediol or 1,3-butanediol, which are separated, purified, and then dehydrated to butadiene in a second step involving metal-based catalysis. Direct fermentative production of butadiene from renewable feedstocks would obviate the need for dehydration steps and butadiene gas (bp −4.4° C.) would be continuously emitted from the fermenter and readily condensed and collected. Developing a fermentative production process would eliminate the need for fossil-based butadiene and would allow substantial savings in cost, energy, and harmful waste and emissions relative to petrochemically-derived butadiene.
Styrene is the precursor to polystyrene and numerous copolymers. Styrene based products include, acrylonitrile 1,3-butadiene styrene (ABS), styrene-1,3-butadiene (SBR) rubber, styrene-1,3-butadiene latex, SIS (styrene-isoprene-styrene), S-EB-S (styrene-ethylene/butylene-styrene), styrene-divinylbenzene (S-DVB), and unsaturated polyesters. These materials are used in rubber, plastic, insulation, fiberglass, pipes, automobile and boat parts, food containers, and carpet backing.
Styrene is most commonly produced by the catalytic dehydrogenation of ethylbenzene. Ethylbenzene is mixed in the gas phase with 10-15 times its volume in high-temperature steam, and passed over a solid catalyst bed. Most ethylbenzene dehydrogenation catalysts are based on iron(III) oxide, promoted by several percent potassium oxide or potassium carbonate. Steam serves several roles in this reaction. It is the source of heat for powering the endothermic reaction, and it removes coke that tends to form on the iron oxide catalyst through the water gas shift reaction. The potassium promoter enhances this decoking reaction. The steam also dilutes the reactant and products, shifting the position of chemical equilibrium towards products. A typical styrene plant consists of two or three reactors in series, which operate under vacuum to enhance the conversion and selectivity. Typical per-pass conversions are ca. 65% for two reactors and 70-75% for three reactors.
Propylene is produced primarily as a by-product of petroleum refining and of ethylene production by steam cracking of hydrocarbon feedstocks. Propene is separated by fractional distillation from hydrocarbon mixtures obtained from cracking and other refining processes. Typical hydrocarbon feedstocks are from non-renewable fossil fuels, such as petroleum, natural gas and to a much lesser extent coal. Over 75 billion pounds of propylene are manufactured annually, making it the second largest fossil-based chemical produced behind ethylene. Propylene is a base chemical that is converted into a wide range of polymers, polymer intermediates and chemicals. Some of the most common derivatives of chemical and polymer grade propylene are polypropylene, acrylic acid, butanol, butanediol, acrylonitrile, propylene oxide, isopropanol and cumene. The use of the propylene derivative, polypropylene, in the production of plastics, such as injection moulding, and fibers, such as carpets, accounts for over one-third of U.S. consumption for this derivative. Propylene is also used in the production of synthetic rubber and as a propellant or component in aerosols.
The ability to manufacture propylene from alternative and/or renewable feedstocks would represent a major advance in the quest for more sustainable chemical production processes. One possible way to produce propylene renewably involves fermentation of sugars or other feedstocks to produce the alcohols 2-propanol (isopropanol) or 1-propanol, which is separated, purified, and then dehydrated to propylene in a second step involving metal-based catalysis. Direct fermentative production of propylene from renewable feedstocks would obviate the need for dehydration. During fermentative production, propylene gas would be continuously emitted from the fermenter, which could be readily collected and condensed. Developing a fermentative production process would also eliminate the need for fossil-based propylene and would allow substantial savings in cost, energy, and harmful waste and emissions relative to petrochemically-derived propylene.
Thus, there exists a need for alternative methods for effectively producing commercial quantities of alkenes. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.